


Dragons

by Windfighter



Series: 100 SSSS-fics [23]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Emil/Lalli if you squint, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Emil and Lalli meet up in the dreamworld and Emil decides to teach Lalli a little about the old world.





	Dragons

”There used to be dragons”, Emil said.

”Dragons?” Lalli asked.

He didn't need to encourage Emil, but any second Emil didn't ask how he was doing was a blessing.

”Yeah, dragons. They were large reptiles that could breathe fire.”

”Hm.”

”If we had one of those we'd have the Silent World cleansed in no time.”

Lalli almost expected a dragon to show up, the dreams always got weird when Emil was around.

”I wonder what happened to them”, Emil continued. ”Apparently we used to hunt them.”

Emil seemed disappointed and Lalli shrugged. Hunting was just what humans did.

”Imagine riding on one and flying across the sky cleansing the world below.”

Emil sighed. Lalli tilted his head.

”Flying?”

”They had wings. Huge wings!”

Emil gesticulated just to really get his point across and then fell back on the pier.

”It would have been amazing living in those days.”

”Don't know”, Lalli said.

Dragons sounded potentially more dangerous than the rash-creatures. Emil looked at him and smiled.

”Yeah”, he agreed, ”there are things that makes now the best time to live.”

Lalli shook his head and woke up. Emil's mind was so weird.

 


End file.
